conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kax-atrian
☀Obs*: Before begin to read, I have to talk I'm Brazilian and my English is median, I'm trying to do my best, but should have some errors by document and I'm sorry for it. The language is complete, but i need to translate it (Portuguese to English), so, it will took a median time to be complete on wiki...' Probably you never try to see something on Portuguese, but it's hard to translate Portuguese to English and maintain the same signified (especially with language aspect, a lot of words and concepts strange to us, Brazilian, as a example i can name is the concept of word stress, that for us is other stuff so different). Thanks for read it and I wait really much that my effort be recompensed and you can understand the content. A slowly video of gif above. Classification and Dialects Kax-atrian is the Wallia's language. It's a complex language and it's a planned fusion of four other languages: the Vöistcritören, the Flötcirtören, the Norbãaf Húnna and the Atrian. The syntax and etymological have bases in Latin, in Portuguese and in French. The phonology may vary into dialects. Dialects The north of country have an accent similar to Spanish. The accent are heavier and slower, it fact comes from the original region's language, the Norbãaf Húnna. Two changes: *When /s/ occurs before a vowel in a final syllable, it is pronounced z. *When /ts/ occurs before a vowel in a final syllable, it is pronounced s or t. *When /f/ is word-final, it is pronounced v. *In consonant clusters which the t ''or p'' is the second consonant and the first aren't l'', ''r or h'', only the ''t or '' p will be read. *Letter ''j in word begin has to be read as d͡ʒ The center and west - most advanced than other regions - have an accent similar to French. The accent are fluid and so speed, the language changed itself to be more dynamic. It's so common the use of Mawtant, in counterpart, the plural is falling into oblivion. Two changes: *When /s/ is word-final, it remains unchanged. *When /ts/ occurs before a vowel in a final syllable, it is pronounced t͡s. *When /f/ is word-final, it remains unchanged. Phonology Consonants *Allophony into r and ɾ *Allophony into h, x, χ, ʁ Vowels Obs*: ə and ɐ are allophone phonemes. The ə 'is commonly used on north dialect and the 'ɐ 'is commonly used on center and east dialects. Diphthongs *Vowels can form closing and opening diphthongs with ''/j/ and /w/ */j/ and /w/ are the semi-vowels About this section: I'm sorry for letter's type mix Writing System Kax-Atrian uses the Latin system and the auxiliary letters. Latin to Center and East: Latin to North: '*1: s '''only before e and i. '*2: Allophony: h,χ,ʁ before vowel, word's beginning and word's ending and after consonants. ʀ after b,c,k,f,g,j,p,t,v,dw,ph. *3: 'When is internal to word may be read as ʒ or g. When is the last letter it exercises the phoneme ʒ. '*4:Allophony: ɾ, r 'before consonants and after ''b,c,k,f,g,j,p,t,v,dw,ph. '''Allophony: ʁ, h word's beginning and before vowels, χ before "iyé". *4: 'The letters ''dw, dj, tx, ts, ph have a digraphs design, it's only a occurrence of language evolution. Auxiliary letters The auxiliary letters are letters out of Latin system. They're used to identify the word stress (using rules). These letters will be found on last syllable. if one syllable was increased or decreased they must be eliminated. Digraphs and trigraphs: '''Diacritics: This language doesn't use the diacritics for stress syllable, but, use for give some properties to vowels: Phonotactics Stress rules Cases: - Words finished in vowels - Words finished in consonant - Words with two syllable - Verbs Legend: Underlined: Stressed syllable Bold: Rule's circumstances More on Vowels Iát idsiµi Vowels and sounds with it: ' á – a' ' é – ɛ' ' í – i' ' ó – ɔ' ' ö – u (irregular designed)' ' Property:' ' '''Vowels whose diacritic is the iát idsiµi will appear after or before other vowel and will form a hiatus: '''Tonig idsiµi:' ' Vowels and sounds with it:' ' à – a' ' è – ɛ' ' ì – i' ' ù – u' Property: Vowels whose diacritic is the tonig idsiµi will be in a stressed syllable, obligatorily. It commonly appears in third syllable (right to left). Feξauen: ' Vowels and sounds with it:' ' â – ə or ɐ' ' ê – e' ' î – ə or ɐ' ' ô – o' Properties: ' '''When it’s on third syllable (right to left) these will be stressed syllable. When it’s out of third syllable (right to left) these will only indicate the sound of vowel. When one vowel with this diacritic comes next to other, it will form a hiatus. The 'ê appears in last syllable to exercise phoneme '''e. Details: ' ə '''and' ɐ are allophone phonemes. The 'ə '''is commonly used on north dialect and the 'ɐ '''is commonly used on center and east dialects. '''Dratik siµi ' Vowels and sounds it:' ' ä - ɛ ou æ.' ' Property:' It comes in second syllable (right to left) and to avoid the repetition of '''''e. Tille siµi: '' ''Vowels and sounds it: ' ã – ã' ' Property:' It comes only in word ã''', whose meaning is '''and. Grammar Syllable with no vowel In some circumstances one consonant may exercise the sound of itself and more one vowel, when it occur the consonant will form a own syllable, which will be composed only by consonant. Circumstances: The c'', before a consonant - except before ''r and h'' -, exercise the phonemes ''si. The h'', before a consonant - except before ''g -, exercise the phonemes ri ou ɾi (allophony). The f'', before a consonant - except before ''r, l and h'' -, exercise the phonemes ''fi. The t'', before a consonant - except before s,x,r,h, and ''l -, exercise the fonems ti. The m'', before ''n, m or μ'', exercise the phonemes ''mi. The n'', before ''n, m or mm, exercise the phonemes mi Words finished in vowel You must to see the last consonantal sound (left to right) and apply the rules: * The sound is represented by a normal consonant, the last syllable is the stressed: ** Ma'r'''iê ** Mo'h'ai * The sound is represented by a auxiliary letter, the penultimate syllable is stressed: ** So'll'e ** Jö'tt'àw ** Bos'ӄ'ein ** Ausilä'rr'e * The sound is represented by auxiliary letter and the third (right to left) syllable have one diacritic or one digraph, the antepenult syllable is stressed: ** Addvok'à'li'ӄ'en ** Maj'ì'ste'rr'is * Finished in ''iyê, the penultimate syllable is stressed: ** An'iyê' ** Am'iyê' Words finished in consonants You must to see the last consonantal sound (left to right) and apply the rules: * If these consonantal sound was part of a consonant cluster, whose second letter be l'', ''r or h'', the first consonant must to be seen. * The sound is represented by a normal consonant, the last syllable is the stressed: ** Aps't'hait ** Te't'hait ** Pis'ph'at * The sound is represented by a auxiliary letter, the penultimate syllable is stressed: ** Par'πat''' * The sound is represented by auxiliary letter and the third (right to left) syllable have one diacritic or one digraph, the antepenult syllable is stressed: ** M'à'''star'tt'ad * Finished in ''iyér, the penultimate syllable is stressed: ** Percipet'iy'ér ** Fer'iy'ér Words with two syllables * Finished on ê'', the stressed syllable is the penultimate: ** Stiy'ê''' ** Feriy'ê' * Syllable with diacritic is the stressed: ** Tái * Without diacritic, the last is stressed: ** Maö Verbs * First and second theme: the syllable which have év, ô, ó, ëei ''or ''à ''is stressed: ** Cöméss'év''' ** Promè'ó'''gg ** Cömé'à'sttan ** Prom'ëei'ss * First and second theme: If it doesn't have ''év, ô, ëei ''or ''à ''the syllable which have ''é, è is stressed ** Cöm'é'''ss ** Prom'è'g * Third theme: the syllable which have ''í, ay, oy ''or ''év ''is stressed: ** Permo'ín''' ** Perm'ay'nΣan ** Perm'oy'nΣan ** Permeyss'év' * Third theme: If it doesn't have í, ay, oy ''or ''év ''the syllable which have ''ey is stressed ** Perm'eynn' ** Permi'eyss' * Fourth theme: the syllable which have év, ô, ó, ëei ''or ''à ''is stressed: ** Aizz'év''' ** Sarxiss'ëei' * Fourth theme: If it doesn't have év, ô, ëei ''or ''à ''the syllable which have ''i is stressed ** A'i'''zz ** Sarx'i'ss Nouns The nouns work as one substantive. It varies in number, gender, degree and cases. The cases are differed one another for substantive’s end, but, the plural of one declined substantive should be done after declension, using the common rules to pluralize themselves. Gender The language has three genders: the neuter, the masculine and the feminine. It is neuter all nouns which admit only the article ''ê. The neuter gender is the most used in communication, because only a little word’s gamma has a definite gender. It is masculine all nouns which admit the articles ö ''or ''lö. In some circumstances these may admit the article ê''. It is feminine all nouns which admit only the articles ''a ''or ''la. In some circumstances these may admit the article ê''. The neuter gender is used principally to indicate objects. There is a subdivision into the substantives, some noun will not vary the gender (Kontejaµi prass-matrien) and some words will vary the gender (Jaµi prass-matrien). The words may vary the gender if: * Name beings with sex designate for by science. * Noun which varies from nouns that derive of sexed being (as professions, functions and social functions, etc) * Noun which designate functions exercised by animals Neuter Ê öwrr – The hour Ê razí – the house Ê estatto – the statue Ê vassífê – the mud Substantives with three gender’s form The biggest part of nouns will have three forms. The components of this group will be words which may vary the gender. The neuter assumes a different meaning in these circumstances (in words which may vary the gender). In these the neuter won’t indicate one no gender word, but just give a undefined gender to word, as it’s giving a range to think if the substantive is male or female. Example: ''Ê kat vastéôtt In the phrase above (Translating: The cat died), simply the gender of cat (if it’s male or female) isn’t explicit on phrase. Masculine Two form and special words: First: The masculine should be form just using the article ö'' or ''lö ''before one neuter substantive, no modifying the word composition (most used). * Kat: Cat * Kat – neuter * 'Ö''' kat– Masculine * Màjistiyér: Master * Màjistiyér – neuter * Ö''' màjistiyér – Masculine Second: The masculine can be formed adding the particle “-wo” wo. * Kat: Cat * Kat – neuter * Kat-wo''' – Masculine * Màjistiyér: Master * Màjistiyér– neuter * Màjistiyér'''-wo''' – Masculine When the '–wo '''is in phrase, thesubstantive will accept the articles: ''o, lö and ê. Special form: The masculine in special forms will be formed by the same word of neuter, the difference will be just perceived by article: * Aummê: Man * Ê''' aummê: Man (in neuter) * '''Lö aummê Man (in masculine) * Gajin: Boy * Ê''' gajin: Boy (In neuter) * '''Lö gajin: Boy (In masculine) Feminine Two form and special words: First: The masculine should be form just using the article a'' or ''la ''before one neuter substantive, no modifying the word composition (most used). * Kat: Cat * 'Ê''' kat – neuter * A''' kat– Feminine * Màjistiyér: Master * '''Ê màjistiyér – neuter * La màjistiyér – Feminine Second: The feminine can be formed adding the particle “-wa” wa. *Kat: Cat *Kat – neuter * Kat'''-wa''' – Masculine * Màjistiyér: Mestre * Màjistiyér – neuter * Màjistiyér'''-wa''' – Feminine When the '–wa '''is in phrase, the substantive will admit the use of the articles: ''a, la and ê. Special form: The feminine in special forms will be formed by a different word (completely different word): * Aummê:Man * Ê''' aummê: Man (in neuter) * '''A frau: Women * Gajin: Boy * Ê''' gajin: Boy (In neuter) * '''A fraujin: Girl In feminine, words in special word, admit the use of the articles: a'', ''la and ê. Substantives with one gender form These substantives have only one form and they have the gender designated by words man (ˈmã) and pheummi ' (ˈfemi''). It generally occurs with plants: Lö fléç '''man. La arbbo pheummi. Some ords and neuter article: Some nouns have a special and etymological connection with the article neuter, same when they’re indicating gender and, someone inclusive disobeying languages rules. Examples: * Frau: feminine * Fléç * Aummê: same when indicating masculine gender * Krînce: same when indicating masculine/feminine gender * Gajin: same when indicating masculine gender * Fraujin: feminine * Matri: feminine * Patri: same when indicating masculine gender * Ãmá: feminine * Anpá: same when indicating masculine gender * Irméj: same when indicating masculine gender * Kopatri: same when indicating masculine gender Irregular substantives genders: Some words have irregular gender formation also: * Fij: Son (in neuter) * Fi'ö'''j: son (in masculine) * Fi'a'j: daughter * Irméj: Brother (in neuter) * Irmöj: Brother (in masculine) * Irmaj: Sister Nouns’ plurals’ formation General rules: *When the word finishes in '''a ' or o: Add a '''s' in word final.'' ** Kaurra > Kaurras ** ArƂo > ArƂos ** Metta > Mettas *When the words finishes in m''', '''n or e'n:' Change the '''m' or n''' for '''ns.'' ** Majohhen > Majohhens ** Mehhem > Mehhens ** Pahhön > Pahöns ** Pesahhöm > Pesahhöns *When the word finishes in l''' or '''ll: Change the '''l' or ll for ws.'' ** Coπrel > Coπreö ** Kayspattell > Kayspattews *When the word finishes in r: Change the '''r' for hhen.'' ** Baksar > Baksahhen *When the word finishes in ê, e, è or ' é:' Add an '''n'.'' ** Ammiyê > Ammiyên ** Libertte > Libertten ** Pihhê > Pihhên * When the word finishes in ç: Change the 'ç for '''ξen.'' ** Toç > Toξen ** Paç > Paξen *When the word finishes in j, er'or 'ér: Change the '''j' or r ''' for '''rren.'' **'Fij > Firren **Majistter > Majisterren' *When the word finishes in k: Change the '''k '''for 'ӄen'.'' **'Amok > Amoӄen''' *When the word finishes in x: Change the '''x '''for 'χê''' or χem.'' ** Ikax > Ikaχê ** Fakax > Fakaxê *When the word finishes in oen 'or 'ös: The penultimate consonant will turn itself into an auxiliary letter and the '''oen'or ös ' will be changed for 'ôe.'' ** Ctoen > Cttôe ** Ninphös > Ninψôe *When the word finishes in i: The word doesn’t change the orthography to plural. ** Fenestti > Fenestti ** Pestti > Pestti *When the word finishes in others ends: The last consonant (if word finishes in vowel) or penultimate (If it finishes in consonant) will turn itself into an auxiliary letter and will be added an '''en:'.'' ** Kommönist > Kommönisttem ** Parapart > Parapartten ** Eperînss > EperînΣen ** Vit > Vitten ** Mofiss > MofiΣen Phenomenon of mawtat It’s the form most common to express the plural. This phenomenon is when the number of a noun is determined for article or preposition that come together with it. To this occur the articles and prepositions have to be in Mawtant Plural Number (A third number, beyond singular and plural, which exists just to articles and prepositions). The noun maintain itself in singular and the verb too, the only one part of phrase which goes to mawtant plural are the articles and prepositions. As, this phrase: Ês komönist gardeinn öwθen dramma Means the same that: Ês komönistten gardeinnîn öns drammas In formal texts it’s not used largely. Compost nouns plural: General rules: *No separated with hyphen: ** Follow the normal rules *Separated with hyphen; ** When only one word is variable, just it goes to plural: *** Estatti-ctá > Estatti-ctás *** Têt-pintát > têten-pintát ** When both are variable there are two options for all: *** Only one goes to plura:l **** Prass-matri > PraΣen-matri; Prass-matrien **** Gajin-lithaiç > Gajins-lithaiç; Gajin-lithaiξen *** Both will to plural: **** Prass-matri > PraΣen-matrien **** Gajin-lithaiç > Gajins-lithaiξen ** When both are invariable or verbs or invariable + verb, the word will be invariable too: *** Fenestti-sidahhi > Fenestti-sidahhi ** When onomatopoeic word only the last goes to plural: *** Tok-tok > Tok-toӄen *** Tik-tak > Tik-taӄen *** Rauf-rauf > Rauf-rauφen *** Rawf-rawf > Rawf-rawφen Proper Nouns’ plural The plural of proper nouns is done how a common name, but an apostrophe has to be placed in final of plural word: * Nier > Niehhen’ * MonΣí > MonΣí’ * Raiss > RaiΣen’ Except when is a proper noun that indicates last names, surnames, in these cases the plural is formed with adding of ’en 'or '’s: * Lö Gaws > Lös Gaws’en * Ê Roên > Ês Roên’s Pronouns Gender definition: Masculine: All things that science can designate as. Feminine: All things that science can designate as. Neuter: Things that science can't designate the sex, things that doesn't have sex or hermaphrodite animals. The genitive case of personal pronouns works as the possessive pronouns and possessive adjective Other pronouns Syntax Lexicon Ā: I- 'To (go to the beach); at (I will see you at 8pm) (preposition). 'Ã: I- '''And (conjunction) '''Abéj: I- '''Bellow (adjective) '''Abôv: I- '''Above (adjective); '''example: '''I’m in one layer above you; '''Aböwθär: I- '''Ship, Boat, Vessel (Noun) '''Absolle: I- '''Off the ground (adjective) '''Ak: I- '''Here (adverb) '''Akronéj: I- '''Timeless (adjective) '''Aktiînt: I- '''Verb (Noun) '''Add: I- '''More (intensity adverb) '''Adeizz: II- 'To establish (verb). '''III- '''To institute (verb) 'Áègöllér: I- 'Irregular (adjective) 'Áegölèg: I- 'To make irregular (Verb). '''II- '''To make random (Verb) 'Áegölahitê: I- 'Irregularity (Noun) '''Af: I- '''If (Conjunction) '''Agöwrr: I- '''Agora (time adverb) '''Awhhös: I- '''Gold (Noun) 'Àr: I- 'Air (Noun) '''Ark-març: I- '''Arch marquis (Noun) '''Ark-döç: I- '''Archduke (Noun) '''Arfê: I-' Terra (Noun). Figurative:' '''1. '''What is firm, reliable, constant (adjective)' 2. A trustworthy and friendly person (adjective) '''Argein: I- '''To argue (Verb) '''Argôζe: I-''' argument (Noun) '''Arjjön-lînt: I- '''Argentina (Noun) '''Arjjön-lantahhi: I- '''Argentine nationality (adjective). '''Arjjön-lantig: I- '''Argentine (adjective) '''Arteméj: I- '''Furtive (adjective) '''Arteummi: I- '''Furtivity (Noun). '''Ayîn: I- '''speech (Noun) '''Ayét: I- '''To say (verb). '''II- '''To speak (verb). '''III- '''To talk (verb) '''Aiz: I-''' To say (verb). 'II- '''To speak (verb) '''Allê: I- '''All (Indefinite pronoun) '''Antayîn: I- '''Contradiction (Noun) '''Antaiz: I- '''To contradict (Verb) '''Amehíӄa: I- '''America (Noun) '''Amehíkahhi: I- '''American continent origin (adjective) '''Amehig: I- '''Relative to America (adjective) '''Ammiyê: I-' friend (Noun). 'Amiyéj: I- '''friendly (adjective) '''Amìyon: I- '''Bosom Buddy (Noun). '''Presizz: I- '''To examine, to analyze (Verb) '''Analiss: I-' Analysis (Noun) 'Anciên: I- '''What doesn’t exist more: 'Ê anciênť kasthí (adjective). II- '''That was once great but is in decay: Ê anciênt Grací (adjective). III- Ancient '''(adective) Aµiyê: I- '''Year (Noun) '''Anig: I- '''Yearly (Adjective) '''Antik: I- '''Old (Adjective). '''Apênn: I- '''Only, just (Conjunction). '''II- '''Only, just (adverb) '''Apsthait: I-''' Abstract (Noun) 'Apsthaitéj: I-' abstract (adjective) '''Apsthaitèg: I- 'To abstract (verb). '''Askax: I-' Regent ('''Noun). Atérre: I-''' Sterile (Adjective). II- Sterile (Noun). 'Ateuµi: I- '''Knowledge (Noun) '''Atenét: I-' To know (verb) '''Atenärre: I- '''Knower (noun). '''II- '''Knower (adjective) ' '''Atau: I-' Until (adverb). PhauƂét: I- 'Alphabet (Noun) '''Phaubetéj: I- '''Alphabetic (Adjective) '''Auköjét: I- '''To nickname (verb). '''II- '''When impersonal is equivalent to expression “It’s said a” (verb) '''Ausärre: I- '''Helper, assistant (Noun). '''II- '''Helper, assistant (adjective). '''Ausét: I-' To aid, to help (Verb) '''Ausiw: I- 'Help, assistance, support (Noun) '''Awt: I- '''Word high as in High Priest (adjective) '''Awt-bîrgax: I- '''Bourgeois. '''Axét: I- '''To think, to reason, to plan (verb). '''II- '''Spanish verb: pensar (verb). '''III- '''To find (verb) '''Bej: I-' Under (preposition) 'Bejí: I-' Low (adjective). 'II-' Lowland (Low uses as) (Substantive). 'III-' Short person (adjective). 'Beját: I-' Lowland (most used) (substantive) 'Béwjig: I-' Relative to Belgic (adjective) 'Béwjjik: I-' Belgic (substantive) 'Béwjikayµi: I-' Belgian (Nacionality) 'Bézi: I-' Base, operational basis. 'II-' Headquarter (substantive) 'III-' structural support (substantive). '''Bét: I- '''To drink (verb) '''Brakét: I- '''To break, to crack (verb). Figurative: To slaughter / break military forces (verb). '''Brasilahhi: I-''' Brazilian (nationality) 'Brasiw: I-' Brazil (substantive). '''Brasiléj: I-''' Relative to Brazil (verb). 'Bîrgax: I-' Bourgeois (Substantive). '''Bîrgéj: I-''' Relative to bourgeois (Adjective). 'II- '''Relative to bourgeoisie (adjective). '''Bîrgetì: I-' Bourgeoisie (subtantive). 'Bauyê: I-' Bubble (substantive). '''Boiét: I- 'To bubble (verb). '''II- '''To do bubbles (verb). '''Bausk: I-' Woodland, grove (substantive). '''IV. Forest no so big and no so dense (substantive). Boskein: I-''' To plant one tree – in special if the tree is an medium port tree (verb). 'Bov: I-' About (preposition). '''II- '''on, onto, up (adjective) '''Bowθär: I- 'Ship, Boat, Vessel (Noun) '''Boθwein: I- '''To overfly (verb) '''Casét: I-' To hunt (verb). '''CaΣiyér: I-''' Hunter (substantive) II-''' Member of casatéren’s sect which prayed the society’s division in three groups: casiyérren, plabärre ã'' exilôrre''; this society would be semi-equalitarian, but the exilôrren would be war’s slaves and just serve (substantive). CarmeuΣin: I- 'Crimson (substantive) '''Carn: I- '''Carnal desire (Substantive). '''II-' Lust, greed and carnal desire demon in local religion (substantive). '''“Person dê càrn”: '''Bad person; a lot of pervert (expression). '''Càrp: I- '''Dead body (substantive). '''Medicine: 1. '''Body used to study human anatomy (substantive). '''Figurative: 2. '''Putrefied person (adjective). '''Cart: I- '''Document (substantive). '''Casthí: I- '''Castle (substantive). '''II- '''Fort (substantive) '''Cauzz: I- '''Cause, reason (substantive). II- Because (conjunction) '''Càtaφormm: I- '''Sad (adjective). II- Crestfallen (adjective). '''Catastatti: I-'''Sadness (substantive). II- State of crestfallen (substantive). '''Cérµik: I- '''horn, antler (Substantive). '''Astronomia: 1. '''The point of lunar crescent (substantive). '''Cratöwrr: I- '''Creature, being (substantive). '''II- '''All that have life – not necessarily of Animalia’s kingdom (substantive) '''Figurative: '''Used as “gamy being” until the creation of Phoenix Council . '''Citoên: I-''' Citizen (substantive). 'Círnê: I-' Core (substantive). '''II- '''Pith (substantive). '''III- '''Heartwood (substantive). '''Clauӄa: I- '''Clock (substantive). '''II- '''Instrument to mark time (substantive). '''Claut: I- '''Clothing, vest (substantive). '''Compartiw: I- '''Sharing (substantive). '''Compartilein: I- '''To share (verb). '''Cöwmét: I- '''To eat. Vulgar:' To fuck (verb). '“Cöwmét kîns’eien saummê”:' desire – the ''saummê ''should be substitute by the desired object (expression). '''Ká: I-' Ok (Interjection) Kat: I- 'Fire (substantive). '''II- '''Burning (substantive). '''Katét: I- '''To fire (verb). '''II-' To ignite (verb) '''Karπóy: I- '''Carp (substantive). '''Kax: I- '''King (substantive). '''II- '''Chief of a kaxahist govern (substantive). '''Kàxenπlass: I- '''Kingdom (substantive). '''II- '''Country where the govern is kaxahist (substantive). '''KrînΣe: I- '''Kid (substantive). II- Person aged into 0 to 13 years (substantive). '''Kîmm: I- '''How (interrogative pronoun). '''II- '''As, how (conjunction) '''Kîn: I- '''With (preposition). '''Kanplét: I- '''To complete (verb). '''Kanpostizz: I- '''To compose (verb). '''Kansaund: I- '''Consonant (substantive). '''Ki: I- '''Calm (Substantive). '''II- '''Peace (substantive). '''Kij: I- '''Calm, quiet (adjective). '''II- '''Peaceful (adjective). '''Kômm: I- '''As, how (conjunction). '''Kôn: I- '''With (preposition) '''Kontösîn: I- '''Consistency, constitution (substantive) '''Khoµo: I- '''Time (substantive) '''Khonéj: I- '''Temporary (adjective) Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights, article 1 '''English: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Kax-atrian: Allê aummê natx libertát ã eqiéj ni dinitá ã ên direΣit. Eien ravétt lojitînk ã consînΣa ã dein akt drefamiyê ön k’ôtta. IPA transcripition to Center and East: ˈale ˈomeˈnat͡ʃ libɛʁˈtat ˈã ɛkwiˈɛʒˈã ˈni diniˈta ˈã ˈẽ diˈhɛsit. ˈejjẽ haˈve lɔjiˈtãk ˈã kõˈsãsa ˈã ˈdẽj ˈakt dʁefamˈijjê ˈũ ˈkota. IPA transcription to North: ˈale ˈome ˈnat͡ʃ libɛrˈtat ˈã ɛkiˈɛʒ ˈã ˈni diniˈta ˈã ˈẽy diˈhɛsit. ˈejjẽ haˈve lɔgiˈtãk ˈã kõˈsãza ˈã ˈdẽj ˈakt drefamˈijjê ˈũ ˈkota. Universal Declaration of Human Rights, article 2 English: Everyoneis entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory to which a person belongs. Kax-Atrian: Allê papli izt înγard per resivét allê dirèΣitten ã libertátten ditx perli ti Cart, sên distinktét qak pemineram, kîmm rass, khomma, sesaliteu, tak-lang, nöwvlijjön, poliͲi ohîn ô autta òptön, naçöµéj ô sosí ohiönd, pròpehhi, natxant ô autta istatöµen. Ôtadd, neuµön distinkt deinn si fact ên politsiç baζya, ên juhiéj baζya ô ên intrenaçönéj istatön ā k’ê papli pertenceinnîn. IPA transcription to center: paˈpi ˈist ãˈgaʁd ˈpɛʁ hesiˈve ˈale diˈhɛsitẽ ˈã libɛʁˈtatẽ ˈdit͡ʃ ˈpɛʁli ˈti ˈkaʁt, ˈsẽ distĩkˈte ˈkwak pɛmineˈhã, ˈcɐm ˈhas, ˈkroma, sesaliˈte, tak-ˈlãg, nuv-ˈliʒũ, poˈlit͡si oˈrã ˈo ˈota ˈɔptũ, naksuˈnɛʒ o sɔˈsi ɔriˈũd, ˈpʁɔpɛri, naˈt͡ʃãt ˈo ˈota istaˈtunẽ. Oˈtad, ˈnenũ disˈtĩkt ˈdẽj ˈsi faˈsit ˈẽ poliˈt͡siç ˈbazja, ˈẽ ʒuriˈɛʒ ˈbazja ˈo ˈẽ ĩthenaksuˈnɛʒ isˈtatũ ˈa ˈke ˈpapi pɛʁtẽˈsejnã IPA transcription to north: paˈpi ˈist ãˈgard ˈpɛr hesiˈve ˈale diˈhɛsitẽ ˈã libɛrˈtatẽ ˈdit͡ʃ ˈpɛʁli ˈti ˈkart, ˈsẽ distĩˈte ˈkak pemineˈhã, ˈcɐm ˈhas, ˈkroma, sesaliˈte, tak-ˈlãg, nuv-ˈligũ, poˈlisi oˈrã ˈo ˈota ˈɔtũ, naksuˈnɛʒ ˈo sɔˈzi ɔriˈũd, ˈprɔpɛri, naˈt͡ʃãt o ˈota istaˈtunẽ. Oˈtad, ˈnenũ disˈtĩt ˈdẽj ˈsi faˈsit ˈẽj poliˈsiç ˈbazja, ˈẽj d͡ʒuriˈɛʒ ˈbazja ˈo ˈẽj ĩtrenaksuˈnɛʒ isˈtatũ ˈa ˈke ˈpapi pɛrtẽˈsejnã Category:Languages